


Hybridtale Book 1 :: The Fall

by Murmma



Series: Hybridtale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC is not Frisk, Other, Time twisting, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmma/pseuds/Murmma
Summary: On the surface world in this universe, demons have escaped and interbred with Humans, resulting in humans looking more like monsters than ever before. There are very few pure or half humans left, and having the features similar to a human is taboo on the surface, resulting in Mur getting bullied and harassed to near suicide—near since the hole she jumped down didn’t kill her, just sent her into her underground, where the real monsters live. Through time twisting and dealing with the creatures she thinks are a second race of demons, Mur discovers that there’s a bit more to the mob boss skeleton and his crew than meets the eye, and she realizes that you don’t have to be human to have a good soul.





	Hybridtale Book 1 :: The Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in the Sinner’s Lounge.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+the+Sinner%E2%80%99s+Lounge.).



> Hope you guys like this. It’s my first UT fic that I’ve gone through with, so I don’t know how good it’ll be. Also, i suck at summaries so I’m sorry XD
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of suicide and death.
> 
> Also, human hybrids call their SOUL, their HEART. And they identify by color rather than trait, so for the first bit Mur will be talking about her HEART, know she’s speaking about her SOUL.

Mur stood over the massive hole in the side of the mountain, her face twisted up into a tearful sneer, her arm reaching up to swipe furiously at the tears flying down her cheeks. She turned around, her parents staring at her as they tried to plead her off the edge, the town’s sheriff—a large winged man with the head of an eagle and a grim look on his beak, holding cuffs and a plastic coat to put around her once she did.

They all thought she would just obediently step down, into the arms of her mother and father, but she was tired of being treated like trash. Purebred humans were treated with respect, but half demons who looked like humans were the scum of the Earth, and Mur was tired of it. She shifted her head to the sheriff again after brief eye contact with her father, who just sighed and pleaded with his black eyes for her to come down, her horns bright red in contrast to the bleak surrounding forests, and sneered again, her thin tail matching her fathers as it lashed back and forth like a cornered lion, the tip twitching aggravatedly. Her shoulders stiffened when the eagle man stepped forward, but he didn’t dare approach her all the way without her coming off the ledge at the edge of the sinkhole.

The hole she was at was the notorious sinkhole on Mt. Ebott, where people went and just never returned. They had lost a lot of people in the past to the mountain, but the demons had sealed it up and made it illegal to tresspass here, so they hadn’t lost anyone in years. However, Mur had found a weak point, and had come to the hole to die, end her life and the meaningless torment. She could already feel her HEART splintering, her hope of life desentegrating. She just wanted it to end, she was tired. Mur snarled weakly at the eagle, her left eye erupting with yellow light, a thin blue pupil focusing on the bird as she formed a golden pistol, the color whisping away from her eye gently as she focused the translucent weapon on the sheriff, who backed off a few steps. The hybrids had rediscovered magic a few years ago, but since demons couldn’t use magic like HEART magic, only half humans and pure humans could focus enough to shape their magic. Through her tears, her mother looked alarmed and proud all at once, as it had been unknown to her that Mur had that much control over the yellow and blue that made up her HEART.

Mur took a step back again, her heel dangling off towards darkness, and her father lunged forward suddenly, startling the girl into stumbling back another step, where she unceremoniously toppled over the edge, screaming as a thin gold trail followed her into the dark abyss below her. Her HEART seized up, and she felt something flair up in her that she hadn’t felt before as she hit a seemingly invisible wall, slamming into it and stretching it until it snapped, letting her fall continue. She knew her wrist had shattered, but she still scrambled for purchase. Suddenly, after the barrier of sorts (she didn’t know just how on he nose she was with that description at the time), she didn’t want to die anymore, and was determined to keep the scrap of life she was clinging onto. She didn’t know why she wanted to live, but she just did. And so she screamed again, breaking fingers on the walls as she struggled to keep her lungs functioning. All of a sudden the ground came quickly, and Mur let out a final blood curdling scream as she fell towards it, the noise cutting off with a sickening snap as she hit the ground, passing out from the pain of a broken leg.

 

—————————————————————————

[UNKNOWN POV]

 

A loud thump landed in the flowerbed, startling one of the flowers. He hadn’t expected anyone to come down, and he certainly wasn’t expecting a monster to fall through the barrier. Through the mangled limbs and dark burgundy hair he spotted horns on top of the being’s head, the deep red color startling him some, but not enough to prevent him from approaching.

A root nudged the creature’s tail, which cut him with how sharp the end was, which startled a hiss out of him, causing him to withdrawal the injured root and stuff it back into the ground. Definitely not a human, but the being didn’t look like any monster he had seen, and they hadn’t been in any of his resets before the beat fell down. A low groan came from the creature, and the flower jumped slightly, tilting its pedaled head slightly.

“H....howdy!...?”

He said out loud, squeaking slightly. He wasn’t usually afraid of what fell through the hole, but then again, things that usually fall down don’t have _horns_ and aren’t usually this big. This person was obviously much older than Frisk or Chara or any of the other children were when they fell down, so the flower wasn’t sure how to handle this situation. He shifted closer again, avoiding the sharp tail, and prodded the shoulder of the being, eliciting a hiss from the creature. And then, in a flurry of movements, the flower was staring down the barrel of a translucent golden gun, the creature—obviously a female, now that she had turned over to threaten him—was panting and cradling her opposite mangled wrist, the good one supporting the hand pressing the gun in his face. He slid his eyes to hers, startled to find a tricolored eye staring back at him. Her left eye lacked any white, the whole eye being colored a startling golden yellow, with a blue pinpoint mimicking her pupil, and a thin red target surrounding the blue point, the whole ensemble staring straight at him.

He shifted slowly away from the barrel of her gun, the magic eye following him closely, and watched in slight fascination as golden magic whisped from her eye, dissipating into the air. _I don’t want to mess with her._ the flower thought warily, and he cleared his throat weakly, smiling shakily at her. They weren’t even in an encounter, and she had precise control over magic, he didn’t want to test someone who had ranged attacks, especially one with two dominant traits and a bit of _determination_ on their side. If she was a human, he didn’t know if she could reset or not, and, like previously stated, he didn’t want to mess with that. He was vengeful, and emotionless, not stupid.

“Howdy!”

He said again, his voice holding a calm that was not internal. He watched her stare at him for a second before her magic dissipated, and the gun vanished. He waited for a response, maintaining a healthy distance.

 

——————————————————————

[Mur’s POV]

 

Mur felt like she had been hit by a truck. Actually, make that about 10 trucks. Consecutively. She groaned loudly as she sat up, favoring her twisted leg and mangled wrist as she pulled her good hand to her chest, drawing out her HEART to asses the damage. She heard the flower creature gasp as she did so, and she looked at them curiously, seeing their eyes trained on her HEART, ignoring her. She growled lowly, a function she had inherited from her demon side, and the plant snapped their eyes up to her face, shrinking back slightly as they were bathed in the warm yellow and cool blue lights.

Mur turned back to her HEART, shifting slightly to try to hide it from view. She looked down at it, and winced at the huge crack running down it, splitting it in half. However, curiously her HEART wasn’t shattering, instead the split was steaming itself with a bright red, the color tying both halves of her HEART to one another. She hissed through her teeth, her fangs grinding together. After another second or two, she pushed her HEART back into her chest, turning back to the flower kid. “So uh, do you know green magic?” She asked calmly, eliciting a frown and a blanch from the flower. They looked like they wanted to laugh, but a loud crash drew both of their attentions away from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1,389
> 
> I hope you guys like this, I’ll be writing more chapters out, and I’ll try to get one up every other day or so, but I have to get some backlog written too haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, feel free to comment! Tootles!
> 
> -Mur


End file.
